


Sit, have some ale and I'll tell you a tale

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Cullen and Alistair go on a date





	Sit, have some ale and I'll tell you a tale

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sequel to 'A Chance Encounter', or a stand alone piece. Link to the other fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481624  
> Ok, still on the fence about this but since I've made no changes in two days I just have to post this.  
> Also I apologize upfront if any of their interactions in this is odd, I myself haven't dated or gone on a date with a person I don't know so I don't really know how this date would've truly gone. Also sorry if the end is abrupt, nevertheless I hope you enjoy.

  
Cullen sits at his desk, mulling over his note to Alistair once more. He's never truly been on a date, not once in his thirty some years.  
"Cullen!"  
Cullen's startled out of his reprieve as the door to his office is swung open harshly to reveal Varric, "Yes?" Cullen asks  
A smile broadens Varric's face "Little birdy told me you got lucky with the Ferelden King"  
Cullen shakes his head and stares back at his note "Who?"  
"Eh, little someone. Nevertheless I can see trouble lays in your heart, wanna tell me?"  
Cullen sighs, knowing that Varric won't leave until he says what on his mind. His raises his head and rests them on his hands "I have to choose a place to take Alistair but cannot fathom where"  
Varric grins "I know just the place! My cousin owns a tavern near the boarder, pretty sure it's called Two Drunken Horses. I'll send them a note so none of the honorable thieves there try to hurt either of you"  
Cullen shakes his head, no "Take a King to a tavern? Are you mad?"  
Varric's grin stays in place "As I've said, my cousin owns the place. And it has a reputation of being a neutral zone, of sorts. Basically it lays near the boarder of Orlais and Ferelden so my cousin put in a rule of 'No fights or thievery in this tavern only a good drink and meal' and with an iron fist he rules over it"  
"I'll think about it"

* * *

Cullen rears his horse to a stop in front of the tavern, Two Drunken Horses. Nervousness sets like stone in his stomach as he approaches the door. Opening the creaky wooden door reveals a dimly lit wooden interior, the bar stretched along the far wall with chairs and tables scattered along the path. The side walls each have a narrow staircases towards the back, far too narrow and dark for him to know their destination. He looks about the room for Alistair, but doesn't find him. He goes to a table on the right side of the room and sits down. Now anticipation eats away at him.  
Luckily, moments later he sees Alistair enter, albeit with a cloak over himself. Their eyes meet and Cullen gives him a warm smile as the man walks over to him.  
"Hi" Alistair smiles as he sits across from him  
"Hey" Cullen breathes a sigh of relief, still awe struck that Alistair agreed to this.  
A servant brings two large mugs of ale and sets them on their table.  
"So" Alistair begins "Tell me about yourself"  
Cullen takes a sip of the ale, then answers "Born in 9:11 Dragon I'm originally from Honnleath, I've got four siblings and I'm the second eldest. Ever since I was young I've wanted to join the Templars. So much so that I bugged some Templars at the local chantry so many times to teach me anything they could." He shakes his head with a fond smile at the memory "How about you?"  
"I was born in 9:10 Dragon in Redcliffe, I've got a half brother but wasn't raised with him. Instead I lived with my uncle all my life, worked as a stableboy. However I was sent to the Chantry in 9:20 Dragon"  
Cullen nods "Which Chantry?"  
"Bournshire" Alistair takes a drink from the ale,  
Cullen's face lights up "I knew I recognized you, we went to the same Chantry. I remember seeing your face from time to time around there"  
Realization dawns on Alistair's face "You were that older boy who joined the recruits, weren't you 13?"  
Cullen laughs "Yeah, everyone else was younger than 10. But age didn't stop me"  
Alistair nods with a joyful smile "Yes, you rose through the ranks rather quickly"  
"Did you enjoy life there?" Cullen asks  
Alistair's smile falters "I do not wish to make the mood sour, but no I didn't enjoy life in the Chantry. I couldn't dedicate my life to religious devotion no matter how much I tried" Alistair takes a longer gulp of the drink "I apologize if I've made the conversation terrible"  
Cullen shakes his head, no "Of course not"  
Alistair smiles gratefully "Did you like the Chantry life?"  
"Yes, since young I've wanted to enter a profession that let me help people, and being a Templar seemed to be the right path for me. Training was everything I thought it would be and more. When I was assigned to the Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold after I completed my final vows it was a dream come true"  
Alistair laughs "Wait wait, was this around 9:30 Dragon?"  
Cullen nods  
"I remember you there also, was one of the few Templars the Hero, myself and some of our friends saw in the upper levels"  
"I thought the four of you were illusions. But you were a Warden, weren't you?"  
Alistair nods "Being in the Chantry made me miserable so I completed in a tourney held to honor the Grey Wardens. But I was bested. However I think Duncan saw potential in me and used the Right of Conscription to get the Chantry to hand me over before I said the final vows. So in 9:29 I was made a Grey Warden"  
Alistair lets silence take over them for a moment, before asking "After the tower where did you go?"  
"Kirkwall"  
"Under Knight-Commander Meredith?"  
"The one and only"  
"I've met her only once, on that one trip I took to Kirkwall, and holy Andraste she is extremely strict"  
Cullen nods "I remember you visiting there, was the talk of Kirkwall 'The King's in town! The King's in town!'" Cullen mimics the Kirkwall towns folk "But she only got worst" Cullen shakes his head and finishes off his drink  
"It's funny, we've seemed to have met quite a few times in this small world but never actually interacted. Such a shame"  
Cullen nods "We could've been a great pair"  
"Can't weep for forgotten days, I'm just so glad we're finally talking. Never knew what I was missing out on" Alistair smiles brightly at him, Cullen can't help but smile back.  
It's great to talk to someone who seems to have similar experiences as him. "We have to do this more often" Cullen suggest  
Alistair agrees, "It's good to take a break from daily stresses, especially when company is really good"  
Cullen can feel his face flush slightly, and prays the dark tavern conceals it "That I have to agree on"  
Cullen takes a look about the place, his surprised look causes Alistair to do the same. There were only a few patrons about the places compared to the full house that greeted them upon their arrival. The lack of patrons indicates the late hour.  
"Ah, I fear the hour is late and Eamon would be worried, but we must do this again" Alistair stands, as does Cullen. Cullen places his hand on the small of Alistair back in a moment of bravery and leads him outside. Beside Alistair's horse Cullen says "This was a great evening and I had a really great time"  
Alistair smiles, and gives his a chaste kiss. Cullen returns it with a smile.  
"Shall we do this again? In a few days?" Alistair asks  
"Of course"


End file.
